bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nonny
Nonny is a brainy, cautious, and overly calm male guppy. He's more likely to comment on the action than get swept up in it, and he often uses an advanced vocabulary for his age. His best friends are Oona and/or Gil. Physical activities make Nonny a little unsure of himself, he'd rather define "basketball" than play it. His willingness to keep trying, combined with encouragement from his friends, often leads him to triumph in the end. Nonny loves to read books. His nickname is Nonners, although, nobody calls him that but Deema. His regualr nickname is "Mr. Cautious". He has feelings for Oona. He always makes the lunch jokes at some episodes. Sometimes his name is misspelled as "Nawny". Development Nonny in the early pilot of Bubble Guppies was very different. *His Hair was Bright Orange *His Glasses were black squae glasses not scuba blue goggles. *His tail was orange. Looks Nonny has peach skin, orange hair, and green eyes. He wears blue scuba goggles which are known to be glasses, and his tail is light green with dark green stripes. Nonny seems to have unnormaly larger ears then the others. Singing Nonny doesn't sing that often, but he did have a solo (spoken not sung) in the song He Found It. Dancing Nonny isn't really a talented dancer. He's always in dance songs, though. *It is revealed in "Can You Dig It?", that Nonny is allergic to dirt. *Along with Deema, Nonny makes the most lunch jokes. *In "Fishketball!", Nonny couldn't catch a ball properly. *Out of all the Guppies, Nonny and Oona have sung the least songs, in all the other songs he has appeared in he usually sang backup, although he did get his own song near the end of "Can You Dig It?" The song was called "He Found It!". *Nonny's name is sometimes mispelled as "Nawny". *There could be a possiblitty at Nonny could be Irish *Nonny is shown to smile the least out of the guppies during episodes. *Nonny's favorite color is orange. *So far in Season Two, Nonny has made all the lunch jokes. **Strangely enough, nearly all of them have to do with either macaroni and cheese or spaghetti and meatballs. *Nonny rarely says hello to the viewers upon entering the classroom before sitting down. He often just sits in his seat and occasionally waves to the viewers upon arrival. The only times he actual said hello are in Haunted House Party!, Humunga-Truck!, and The Sizzling Scampinis!. Even when he does greet the viewers, nobody else is seating in their usual seat like he does. *Nonny is thought to be the smartest Guppy in the class. *Nonny is the only guppy with green eyes. *Nonny is the only guppy who wears goggles. **Likewise, he is also the only guppy with orange hair. *Nonny, on Halloween, was often dressed like a vampire and in the "Spooky" song, he is wearing sharp vampire teeth. *Although on occasion Nonny smiles in Season One, he rarely smiles in Season Two. **In the Outside song for Season One, Nonny is seen smiling, but in Season Two, he is seen with a blank expression, though sometimes he can be seen smiling in some Season Two episodes. *Nonny has been the main character in only two episodes, "Ducks in a Row!" and "Boy Meets Squirrel", making him the character that has been the main character in the least amount of episodes. He was also the main character with Gil in the episode, "Fishketball!" and with Bubble Puppy in the episode, "Can You Dig It?" He was the main character with Molly, Gil, Bubble Puppy and The Witch in the special, "Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure!" *He has shown some hints of feelings towards Oona. **As seen in Construct With Me. he is shown with a blank expression but when Oona glances at him, he is smiling. *In, "Tooth on the Looth!" at the end of the pop song, Molly says to Nonny, "I just wanna see you smile," but Nonny actually shakes his head, "no". Nonny then looks at the Bubble Guppies that are smiling above him, causing him to finally smile. *Nonny's voice actor, Eamon Pirruccello, is also the voice for Wilykat in the 2011 Thundercats series on Cartoon Network. **On the same network, he voiced Kid #1 in the Regular Show episode "Don" with the lines "I'll give you some sugar, Don." **Eamon also guest stared on Two and a Half Men on CBS. On November 10, 2011. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Guppy is your kid most like?" The results, Nonny is in fifth place with 52 votes, and 40 votes ahead of sixth/last place, Goby. On January 24, 2012. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Bubble Guppies character would you name your kid after?". The results, Nonny is in fourth place with 29 votes, and 11 votes ahead of fifth place, Oona. On March 1st, 2013, the Bubble Guppies Facebook page asked the fans to vote on their favorite character, and Nonny won with 89 votes, with Molly coming in 2nd with 64, and Deema in 3rd with 40. See also *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper Gallery The gallery for Nonny can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Nonny's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Nonny as a Main Character Category:Songs that Have Nonny in the Background Category:Student